Poker Night at The Inventory A New Night
by silentshadow01
Summary: Welcome to the Inventory where we have high stakes poker tournaments every night with new contenders and new stories to tell; Ch 1. Beginning of Night 1


**Hello everyone how's it going. ****For those that know me I'm making this story to pass the time while I'm putting the finishing touches on my other story**

**So I hope you all enjoy this story**

**Disclaimer: All property belongs to their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

><p>The Player walked down the halls of the Inventory. The massive underground warehouse where underground poker tournament are held. In addition to the high stakes poker The Inventory provides, this is the place where several known characters come for a night to play a game together for the evening.<p>

A door soon slammed opened further down the hall The Player was walking in the direction of

"No back I say, back!" A gruff voice called out as a man in red spartan armor appeared out of door while kicking a Head crab back into the room before slamming it shut. He took a small breather before noticing The Player.

His name faded into view;** Sarge: Red Vs Blue**

"Oh hey how's going pal, if you're wondering why I was in there it was because I was winning a bet hehe" Sarge stated happily with a chuckle

"There you are, I told you not to go into the Head crab room. We don't want an epidemic like last time" Winslow the old retired pirate said with a tone of displeasure

"Ah nothing like a shotgun to the face to solve that problem" Sarge said with a chortle as Winslow let out a groan as he shook his head at the red soldier before noticing The Player

"Ah The Player is here, splendid. It seems you already met one of tonight's tournament contender" Winslow said gesturing to Sarge who gave him a salute "Come along, I'm sure we'll meet the others on the way" Winslow said as he began walking down the hall with Sarge and Player in tow. They walked down into the main room with open bar where Moxxi was cleaning the bar table "It seems that we are the only ones to arrive" Winslow pointed out

"Actually, I'm over here" A young yet determined voice said as they turned to see in the corner booth was a young man with black hair and violet eyes who was wearing a black school uniform with golden accents

"Ah if it isn't Zero, or should we call you-" Winslow stopped when 'Zero' raised his hand telling him to stop

His name and alias faded into view;** Lelouch Lamperouge (Zero): Code Geass**

"I'm currently off duty and no one here is able to expose my identity back home so you may call me Lelouch Lamperouge" Lelouch stated calmly as Winslow nodded

"Now all we need to do is wait for-" Winslow didn't finish that sentence when the door slammed open to reveal a man wearing a black coat and a blue military uniform underneath it

His name faded into view;** Roy Mustang: Fullmetal Alchemist**

"Finally, this place is like a maze I swear it on my rank as Fuhrer" Roy complained as it placed his coat on the coat rack on the side of the room

"Ah glad of you to join us oh lord Fuhrer" Winslow said respectively while the others thought it looked like he sucking up to the man

"Now no need for the formality, right as this moment I'm off work which means I'm free to rack in all my competitors hard earn money" Roy said joyously with a robust laugh as everyone rolled his eyes at the mans attitude

"Tch, damn impotent leaders" Lelouch muttered as he made his way to the poker table with his cape swishing as he did so

"I heard that" Roy said dryly as Lelouch waved him off

"Splendid that means we're only missing one more contender" Winslow said as everyone took their seat around the poker table. From left to right it was Sarge, a currently an empty seat, Lelouch and then Roy. Everyone waited for the last contender to arrive but he didn't "Seems we're going to be playing one person short today folks" Winslow said glumly

"Why's that" A voice asked as everyone nearly jumped out of their seats when a young teenager in a black school uniform suddenly appeared in the empty seat

His Name faded into view;** Kumagawa Misogi: Medaka Box**

"I've been here the entire and I've just been waiting for you normals to notice that" Kumagawa Misogi said with a evil smirk

"When did you" Winslow tried to ask

"I've always been here yet I've never been here that's the true question but to which is the answer is your own perception of it" Kumagawa said cryptically as the other contenders narrowed their eyes at him while Winslow shook his head

"Never mind, let's just begin" Winslow said as Kumagawa shrugged when he didn't get an answer "Now then if The Player would gladly put down the amount for the night" Winslow said happily as The Player pulled out a stack of money and tossed it on the table "That sounds like the smack of ten grand right there" Winslow announced as the other contenders pulled out their own funds and tossed it on the table "Now dealing with the cards is our good friend GLaDOS" he said as began to leave "I'll leave you to her tender mercies" Winslow said as mechanical whir was heard as a giant mechanical construction came down

"Good evening" Glados said calmly in a synthetic sounding female voice

"What in Sam Hell?!"

"Oo~ A robot, how quaint"

"What in the world?!"

"What the heck?!"

"This completes standard rules of testing the contestant poker faces. The bad news is you all fail miserably" Glados said Sardonically

"Meh I'm used to it" Kumagawa said interrupting Glados

"I suggest you wait your turn to talk before I decide to flood the room with Nerve gas" Glados threatened

"Neat" Kumagawa said happily as the threat didn't faze him in the least

Glados' one eye stared at Kumagawa for a second "You're no fun" Glados said before she went back into the ceiling as Kumagawa chuckled "The name of the game is Texas hold 'em" Glados stated as the cards are dealt

* * *

><p><strong>Well how's that for an introduction. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as the continuation may be awhile. But fret not as I won't abandon this story so be patient. <strong>

**Now if you please leave a comment, review, PM, and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


End file.
